


The Result of Seven Years of Ridiculous Pining

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Barebacking, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Community: comment_fic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marathon Sex, Morning After, Morning Sex, New Relationship, POV Steve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: The need they had for each other had been explosive and unlike anything Steve had ever experienced before. Apparently, seven years of ridiculous pining will do that. The first time they hadn't even made it to Steve's bedroom. The few times after that they did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, There's no remedy for sex but more sex" on comment-fic: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/784826.html?thread=101589178#t101589178
> 
> This is pretty much pure smut without the pretense of a plot.
> 
> I fixed a few formatting and grammar things from the original fill on Livejournal.

Steve blinks open his eyes when he felts a light tickling sensation over his abs. He glances down at a head of unusually disheveled blond hair.  
  
_Right, Danny._ They had actually told each other how they truly felt yesterday, and then they had ended up in Steve's bed together last night. The need they had for each other had been explosive and unlike anything Steve had ever experienced before. Apparently, seven years of ridiculous pining will do that. The first time they hadn't even made it to Steve's bedroom. The few times after that they did.  
  
Danny's teeth scrape over a particularly ticklish spot, and Steve lets a loud laugh escape.  
  
Danny smiles up at him. "Ah, good, you're awake."  
  
Steve wonders why Danny isn't taking the opportunity to tease him about being ticklish, but then he slithers up and over Steve's body with a lascivious smirk that Steve recognizes from the previous night.  
  
Steve grins. "Good morning."  
  
"Morning to you, too."  
  
Danny leans down to kiss Steve, and Steve opens his mouth to let Danny's tongue enter, lifting an arm to hold Danny as they kiss. He gasps when he feels Danny's erection pressing against his hip. He throws his head back against the pillow, breaking the kiss, when Danny grabs his cock in a firm grip.  
  
It doesn't take long for Danny to reduce Steve to a squirming mess beneath him. After last night, Danny knows Steve's body inside and out and knows precisely how to get the reaction he wants. Evidently, he wants Steve to be just as hard as he is, which is something he accomplishes easily.  
  
Steve manages to speak through his breathless panting. "You're insatiable, you know that?"  
  
Danny shifts downward a little to nip at Steve's neck. "You hardly seem to mind, babe." He squeezes Steve's cock for emphasis, which makes Steve's eyes roll back in his head.  
  
"I wasn't, uh, complaining. Just observing." It's not like Steve isn't the same way, after all.  
  
Danny grins brightly and removes his hand from Steve's dick. He leans over to open the nightstand where Steve told him he kept his condoms last night and makes an unhappy noise.  
  
Steve frowns. Danny shouldn't be making displeased noises when they're about to have sex. "What is it?"  
  
Danny pulls out the half empty bottle of lube and casts a disappointed glance at the drawer before he looks at Steve. "Apparently, we're all out of condoms."  
  
Steve chuckles. "Seriously?" He knew he had plenty before last night, but that was before he was with Danny. Since then, they've been fucking like bunnies.  
  
"Serious as a heart attack, babe." Danny sighs and returns to his position on top of Steve. "What do you want to do?"  
  
Steve shrugs. "At least we still have lube. You could just fuck me without a condom."  
  
Danny gulps visibly and licks his lips. "Yeah, we could, uh, definitely do that."   
  
Steve pulls Danny down into a fierce kiss. When they break the kiss, Steve smirks. "Come on, Danno. I want you inside me."  
  
Steve spots Danny blushing before he hides his face behind his hand. "Jesus Christ, Steve. You can't just say things like that."  
  
Steve laughs again, but it quickly turns into a breathless moan when Danny begins kissing and biting frantically down Steve's torso. Steve spreads his legs eagerly once Danny is licking just below his navel.  
  
Danny positions himself between Steve's legs. "You're so sexy like this. When you let yourself lose a little bit of that rigid control of yours." Steve hears the click of a bottle opening. Danny massages Steve's hip with one hand as a lubed finger ghosts over Steve's entrance.  
  
"Only you," Steve answers. He couldn't imagine being this vulnerable and exposed with anyone else, but he trusts Danny and loves him more than life itself.  
  
Danny smiles at Steve tenderly before he inserts his finger. Steve pushes back against it, and after a few probing thrusts, Danny continues with two fingers. He angles them just so they brush perfectly against Steve's prostate, and Steve fists his hands in the bedsheets.  
  
"Fuck, Danny."  
  
Danny grins. "That's kind of the idea, babe."  
  
Steve groans half at Danny's terrible attempt at humor and half at the fact that Danny has pressed a third finger inside him. He rocks up into the sensation of Danny pressing against his prostate.

Danny bites his lip. "You're so sensitive. I wonder if I could make you come on just my fingers. I bet I wouldn't even need to touch you anywhere else."  
  
Steve could probably just come from Danny saying things like that to him in that husky tone of voice. Hell, he could probably come with Danny reciting the phone book to him at this point. But he doesn't say any of that. Instead, he just begs. "God, Danny, please..."  
  
Danny shushes him and withdraws his fingers. "I got ya, babe." Steve waits a few seconds as Danny spreads lube over his own cock. He lets Danny lift his legs and closes his eyes as Danny finally pushes himself inside. His entire body trembles when he feels Danny's dick brushing over his prostate gland, and he lets out a pathetic sounding whimper.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Alright isn't the word he would use. Perfect seems more accurate. Words are beyond Steve at this point, so he just opens his eyes and nods. Steve wraps his legs around Danny's waist as he starts to thrust into him and lift his arms to hold Danny as close as he can.   
  
Gradually, the pace builds and Danny pants and grunts on top of Steve. Steve can only whimper and occasionally chant Danny's name. Steve feels overwhelmed, with Danny constantly hitting his prostate, his cock brushing against Danny's lower stomach, and looking up into Danny's blue eyes when they're darkened by lust. He digs his blunt nails into Danny's back when he get closer to his release just to have something to anchor himself to.  
  
Danny reaches down to stroke Steve's dick. "You like marking me up, babe?"  
  
That hadn't been Steve's intention but the possessive caveman inside him likes the notion. "I just love you."  
  
Danny beams at him in the way that always turns Steve's brain to mush. "Love you too."  
  
Danny's words send Steve spiraling over the edge into complete bliss, and he comes into Danny's hand and over his own stomach. Danny growls and follows after a few sharp, hard thrusts. Steve groans when he feels Danny's ejaculate flood inside him. He had never had sex with a man before last night, and he had never felt someone come inside him until just now. The sensation is kind of weird, but it's mostly awesome.  
  
Danny pulls out of Steve slowly, and then he collapses next to his side. Steve turns on his side to face Danny and slings an arm over his waist.  
  
Steve feels perfectly content right now. He wants to be like this with Danny forever. He longs to say something like that, but he knows it would probably sound clingy and more than a bit obsessive. They only got together last night, but Steve already knows that he never wants to be with anyone else ever again.  
  
Steve runs a hand over Danny's sweaty chest and smiles sappily. "I love you."  
  
Danny turns in Steve's hold to face him as well. He pecks Steve on the lips. "Love you too." He yawns.  
  
Steve chuckles and slides his leg between Danny's. "Did I manage to actually wear you out for once?" He's pretty exhausted, so it wouldn't surprise him if Danny was.  
  
"For now," Danny says. "I'm ready to nap, but we should probably get up and take a shower later."  
  
Steve hums in agreement. All of that sex has made them sweaty and sticky. A shower would probably be a good idea.  
  
"Besides, we haven't done shower sex yet," Danny murmurs.  
  
Steve opens his eyes and sees that Danny is almost asleep. He tightens his embrace on his partner and shuts his eyes again. "Knew I didn't wear you out yet." After this weekend, Steve knows that they will have to go back to work and won't be able to have constant, round-the-clock sex. But Steve hopes that Danny will never get tired of being with him.  
  
Judging by the way Danny is lightly snoring against his chest, Steve thinks he has a good chance. After a few moments, Steve follows Danny into dreamland.


End file.
